Hidden Boss
Description Hidden Boss is a boss version of the Hidden. It has 80x of the health of its counterpart. It also moves quite quickly, similarly to the speed of a regular Hidden but slower. They appear at Wave 22 and can be sent a wave after at Wave 23. It is nearly (or purely) an equivalent of the Yeti in the Christmas Event by speed and health. It is essentially a Yeti with camo defense. Appearance The Hidden Boss almost completely inherits the appearance of the Hidden. However, the Hidden Boss has a navy blue cape, with a greyer, shinier, glass-like, head and arms. It also loses its mask, however, it still retains its fabric like a black body. Fighting The Hidden Boss Anything that can affect the Hidden (List here) will be able to affect the Hidden Boss. Since it has a much higher health pool, poor hidden defense will lead you to your loss. If you have enough radar towers it will be easy to eliminate this. Zeds are quite useful as even a level two can easily destroy this zombie. Although high-level Phasers can charge up and do a large amount of damage to it, due to the Hidden Boss’s fast speed and how long it takes Phasers to charge up, it is best to have a few Commandos or Zeds to defend against it. Patrols are not very effective unless they are maxed. Cryo-Gunner can freeze it at Level 4 and Aviator is effective at Level 3 to share its hidden detection with non-hidden defense towers like Railgunner and Flamethrower. If your opponent has weak camo defense or none at all, the hidden boss can just about overrun poor defenses, no matter how weak or how strong the player. One or Two max level Mortars can do the job since a max level Mortar can see basically the whole map. There are some debates that whether or not the Hidden Boss is stronger than the Boss2. Technically, it is stronger than the Boss2 due to the fact it requires detection. Also, it moves the speed faster than Boss2. However, the Hidden Boss has half the health of a Boss2. However, Boss2 arrives earlier than the Hidden Boss though. Prepare for both of the bosses! Even The Scarecrow can push Hidden boss back. Sending the Hidden Boss The Hidden Boss costs $1000 to send. Only send it if you know the player has poor hidden defense or a low number of Zeds. If the player has a Railgunner + Aviator combo don't send it, same for commando which can easily wipe it out. Make sure you deal with this quickly as they are quite fast. Update History * (3/22/18) Hidden Boss added. * (3/23/18) Hidden Boss sending cost increased from $800 to $1000 and is now also slower. Trivia * This is the 3rd weakest boss, with the necromancer having 200 health and boss1 have 180 health. * The sending cost for the Hidden Boss is higher than Boss2's. ** This is likely because of speed and the fact that it is hidden. ** Originally, the Boss2 had the same sending cost of $1000 * This is one of the most hated zombies in the game. * This is because it is able to easily end the match if you or your opponent has a weak hidden defense. * This boss has a glitch similar to the Necromancer Boss, experienced by the user PorscheCarrera999, where the boss was supposed to spawn and did not spawn, according to him, it might have despawned. ** The glitch was said to be on Wave 22, the bosses first introduction. *This glitch is when it spawns, he starts walking, but facing the other side before starting to turn to face the right direction. Category:Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Camouflaged Category:Mid Game